Car manufacturers of electric and hybrid vehicles may incorporate energy storage units to reduce or eliminate carbon emissions by removing, partially or completely, internal combustion engines. Ranges for these vehicles may vary depending on the terrain and driving conditions before recharge. The amount of time required to fully charge the energy storage unit of an electric vehicle may range between 4 to 8 hours, while hybrid vehicles may complete charging within 2 to 6 hours. To overcome such long periods of time, companies have developed and manufactured fast charging stations. Typical charging times may be reduced to less than 30 minutes using these stations. Drawback of these systems, however, may include the use of a significant amount of power from a grid oftentimes when power is not readily available for fast charging.
Energy storage units for these vehicles may last for 8 to 10 years and/or 7000 charging cycles. After their capacitance has fallen below a threshold, however, the units may no longer be usable for these vehicles. Nevertheless, these units may have remaining capacity for alternative uses including charging the vehicles themselves. These units may be placed into fast charging systems. By determining when an incoming vehicle is to arrive, these units may be pre-charged to alleviate the burden on the grid. The present disclosure provides a system and method thereof that uses these capabilities and in particular, using those degraded units within charging stations and charging the units before the vehicle arrives to provide fast charging. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.